


Dear Broody,

by garbagefluff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Minor Character Death, the tiniest bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagefluff/pseuds/garbagefluff
Summary: Varric sends Fenris letters from Skyhold with updates on Hawke.





	

> _Broody,_
> 
> _I know you’d rather this letter be from Hawke, but you’ll have to make do with me.  Sorry.  But, it’s safer this way.  For both of you.  He sent word from some back country tavern.  It’s apparently going to take him a little longer than planned to get here.  He’s alright though, don’t worry._
> 
> _It was the right call for you to stay.  This red lyrium shit is everywhere.  It’s driving people mad as it is, we can only imagine how it would affect you._
> 
> _The Inquisitor’s a good kid, though.  I think she really has a shot at cleaning up this whole mess._
> 
> _Drinks are on me at the Hanged Man, the second we’re back._
> 
>  
> 
> _Varric_
> 
> _P.S. Hawke sends his love.  You two are so adorable sometimes, it makes us all sick._

 

Fenris ran his finger over the postscript.  It had only been two weeks since Hawke left and he already missed the man more than he imagined was possible.  He tucked the letter carefully away.  He would need it as leverage if Varric tried to back out on buying his drinks.

 

===

 

> _Broody,_
> 
> _Hawke made it safely to Skyhold.  As promised I didn’t tell anyone he was coming until he arrived.  That ruffled more than a few feathers, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.  Hawke and the Inquisitor butted heads at first.  Hawke wasn’t quite as friendly and charming as I’d hoped he’d be.  I suppose that was to be expected.  It’s a long ride up that damn mountain.  And you know how he gets when he doesn’t get his nap._
> 
> _I know they’ll get along eventually.  They’re too much alike not to.  Same smart ass mouth, I swear._
> 
> _I’ll write you once we have more of a plan.  Or, at least when we have more information.  Hawke’s not generally one for planning._
> 
> _Stay safe._
> 
>  
> 
> _Varric_  

 

Fenris chuckled as he folded the letter.  He pictured Hawke’s gloriously grumpy face whenever he was roused from sleep.  He ached to kiss it.

 

===

 

>   _Broody,_
> 
> _We met up with Stroud.  You know the Warden we met, the last time the world fell apart.  Something’s up with the Grey Wardens.  We think Corypheus is somehow mimicking their calling and driving them crazy.  Hawke is working to track down more leads._
> 
> _He’s not sleeping well.  He likes to act tough, but I know he misses you.  I’m taking care of him though.  I’ll get him back in one piece._
> 
> _Mostly one piece, at least.  You never can tell what’ll happen with Hawke._
> 
>  
> 
> _Varric_
> 
>  

===

 

>   _Broody,_
> 
> _We we’re right.  The Wardens are neck deep in this shit.  They’re working with the Venatori and binding demons to try and stop the blights all together.  Hawke is not happy, as you can imagine.  Damn blood magic.  Remind me to slap Daisy if she ever messes with that shit again._
> 
> _The Inquisition is planning an attack on Adamant Fortress to put a stop to the Wardens’ plans.  Hawke and I will be fighting alongside the Inquisitor.  I won’t lie to you, this one is going to be tough.  But if anyone can get us through, it’s Hawke._
> 
> _If all goes as planned, we’ll take care of this Warden issue and Hawke will be headed back.  Hang in there._
> 
>  
> 
> _Varric_

 

Fenris took a deep breath.  First Cultists, now Wardens and Demons… Venhedis! He wished more than anything he could be there fighting alongside Hawke.  It was impossible not to worry, but the promise of Hawke returning to him made his heart swell.  He’d never let Hawke out of his sight again, he swore to himself.

 

===

 

> _Fenris,_

 

Fenris’ heart sunk.  His breath caught in his throat.  He could count on one hand the number of times Varric had ever called him by his name.  And none of them were good.  He glanced down at the letter again.

 

> _...something's happened... accident... sacrificed himself..._
> 
>  

He crumpled the paper in his fist and let out a guttural yell, a flash of lyrium illuminating the room in a dull blue.  His head was swimming and he couldn't bare to actually read it.  If he read the letter it would make it real.  He threw the ball of parchment away from him and sunk to the ground.

It was some time before Fenris was able to move again.  He forced himself to crawl over to the other side of the room and grasped the letter.  He smoothed it out and inhaled deeply.  Tightly clutching the red ribbon Hawke had given him some many years before, he read the letter.

 

> _Fenris,_
> 
> _I know I told you Hawke would be coming home, but something’s happened.  There was an accident and well… we lost Stroud.  He sacrificed himself to save the rest of us._
> 
> _Hawke is headed to Weisshaupt in the Anderfels.  The Wardens need help.  A lot of it.  And you know Hawke.  He can’t help, but help._
> 
> _I’m sorry to tell you this.  I don’t know how much longer he’ll be away._
> 
> _Please take care of yourself, Fenris.  Don’t do anything rash.  He’ll need you alive._
> 
>  
> 
> _Varric_
> 
> _P.S.  For the love of the Maker, please don’t lyrium phase the messenger._

 

Tears trickled down his cheeks and his breath came in short gasps as he all but choked on his relief.  Hawke was alive.  He closed his eyes and smiled.  

His happiness slowly melted into fury and he again crumpled the letter in a tight fist.  Tossing the paper over his shoulder, he quickly pulled out his own quill and parchment.  It had been awhile since he had written anything without Hawke's aide, but this was important.

 

===

 

Varric sat in the main hall absentmindedly sifting through a large pile of mail.  Bills, bills, merchants guild, fan mail, merchants guild, Fenris....

'Well, shit.'  He thought to himself, carefully untying the thick parchment. 

 

> _Varric,_
> 
> _Do not ever call me Fenris again._
> 
> _Your letter nearly gave me a heart attack._
> 
> _Tell Hawke he has a month before I come for him._
> 
>   
>  _Broody_


End file.
